


The boy with the green tie

by Flavoredfailure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I'm Sorry, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfailure/pseuds/Flavoredfailure
Summary: From the second the hat yelled it out Keith knew he was screwed.Shiro had told him that Slytherin was the bad house.Its where the evil kids came from. He had wanted to be in Gryffindor with Shiro!Looking around he saw that a hush had fallen, the people he thought might have become his friends were avoiding all eye contact and no one said a word.Slipping the hat off his head Keith crept off to the greenly adorned table and as he went he heard the whispers all around him. "can you believe you talked to that guy lance?" a hushed voice jabbed into my heart. Lance, I couldn't get him out of my head as I  sat down.Straining my ears for his response I heard some hurtful words."No pidge, he seemed lame anyway"Why did it have to be like this?





	1. Chapter 1

prolague   
The dark cold night was windy and empty. It was the kind of night that families would use as an excuse to play board games and watch movies. No one would or should be outside, the cold would bite into them and turn their hands blue and their noses red as soon as the door was opened. In one fateful home, they were doing just that. This family was the Shirogane family, with their small son who had recently taken to calling himself Shiro after their last name. They had all gathered around the table, first for dinner then a lighthearted game of candy land (currently Shiro’s favorite game) and munching on some extra snacks.  
The laughter was interrupted by the doorbell ringing impossibly loudly throughout the house. Shiro watched as his perfect mama set down her drink and walked over to the front door, from his seat Shiro could feel the cold air wash over his toes and legs as she opened the door. From what he could see there wasn’t anything out there, no people to ring the bell. Why was his mama still just standing there? With a glance at his dad, who seemed a little tensed up, Shiro ran as fast as his little legs could take him over to the door. The reason his mama had been standing there speechless became obvious as he clung to her legs.  
A small basket sat on the doorstep, the bundle of blankets inside only parted to reveal a tiny snow-white face, scrunched up in an upset way. A note rested on top of the baby as well with fancy lettering that Shiro couldn’t read. His mama, as if jolted into action by his appearance grabbed the basket and closed the door swiftly. Turning around Shiro found his father was now behind him and looking worriedly at the basket.  
“what is that?” Mama looked over at my father for a moment then looked down at me.  
“Shiro go to your room” I was so confused, was I in trouble? “Mama? What’s going on?” I backed up a little at my fathers look. “Shiro! Please” Her voice quickly went gentler. With one quick look at the basket, I scurried back to my room, forgetting about candy land for the night.  
With shaking hands, my mama would open that note, the note I only ever got to read once when I was 11. It was that note that made them keep the baby in the basket.

Dear Shirogane household,  
You may be wondering why this child has been left to your care, I wish I could answer that simply, however its more complicated than a simple letter can explain.  
This boy is Keith Kogane, he is very special, especially to me, so I would hope you will take good care of him.   
One day everything will make sense I promise.  
Thank you, K.K

That letter would change everything. I would wake up to find my dad bringing home a new crib and highchair. My old-ish baby stuff making a new appearance from its home in the attic. I wouldn’t like this Keith for a while, he made me share my room and toys. The worst part though was how my parents changed. They were so careful around Keith, waiting for something to happen. Things did happen too. Random objects would move around when he cried and one time he was scared and broke the glass door to the shower. Mama said it was that he was magic like us, but he was a lot less in control then we were.

I accepted it. I loved him, he was my brother, I did everything I could to protect him, even when I was away at school. That all changed his first year. The second the hat called out the wrong house. It had to be the wrong house, Keith wasn’t a Slytherin! He couldn’t be!   
My brother was in the bad house, and I couldn’t do shit.


	2. the shirogane household

1-letters-1

Before I eyes had even opened I was excited. Today was October 23 and I was officially 11, which meant Hogwarts was close. I didn’t yet know much about the school itself, mom and dad had always avoided it and Shiro had gotten slightly distant after his first year. I didn’t mind though, he had made friends and knowing him that was a good thing. When I did snap my groggy eyes open I had to squint from the bright light shining through my window.  
“Keith! Kiddo it’s time for your birthday breakfast!” Mom’s voice rang out through the house and made me jump. Shucking off the mass of warm blankets I thrust myself into the cold room and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.   
Both mom and Shiro were in the kitchen, (Shiro loved to cook and likes to help mom) the smell of warm pancakes and crisp bacon wafted towards me and made me smile. “Hey mom!” I chirped brightly, making her and Shiro jump.  
“oh! honey you scared me!” mom hurried over and wrapped me in her warm embrace.   
I hugged her back and relished in the warmth. She smiled lovingly at me then glanced over to the counter behind me, her smile faltered, and I turned to see my father standing there holding a letter.   
It wasn’t one I recognized, the writing was swoopy, and the paper was yellowed slightly. I was confused to say the least, they seemed to be having a silent conversation that I couldn’t follow. The kitchen was almost silent for an uncomfortable moment, the only source of noise was from Shiro who was still seemingly unaware of the looks being shared between our parents. He spun around with the last of the bacon in his pan, “Hey guys everything’s do-….” He trailed off before he could even finish the sentence. His eyes were on the letter too and I was getting worried, was the letter a bad one?

 

“He isn’t ready, we already talked about this” my mom’s tense voice broke the silence and I whipped my head around to look at her. “he has to know” My father’s voice was harsher than I had ever heard it and an endless stream of question marks was going through my mind.   
I was inching closer and closer to the offending paper and quickly snatched it, before anyone could react I ran to my room and locked the door. Almost instantly I could hear dad run after me, but he was too late. The pounding on the door still shocked me, making me jump. “KEITH! OPEN THE DOOR” Wincing at his loud voice I ran to my closet, grabbing my flashlight on the way. The darkness of the closet was comforting for some strange reason. Pushing blindly against the wall for moment I finally found what I was looking for, I had found this loose panel when mom and dad had first given me this room at the young age of 6. It led to as far as I could tell a little room under the stairs. ((I couldn’t resist)) No one else seemed to have ever noticed it and I loved to disappear here and read books about space, something most of the wizarding world didn’t think highly off, especially in the scientific sense. Now however I only had to assume this reading wouldn’t be as pleasant.   
I could still faintly hear the pounding on my bedroom door and my parents shouting, but I needed to know what this stupid letter said.   
……..  
The walk out of my room was a quiet and slow one. The letter had itself hadn’t been terrible in its word choice as I had first assumed, but what it says about my own parents is much worse than I thought. The people I had called mom and dad for so long weren’t my parents. Who are my real ones?  
Why did they leave me? More importantly why didn’t anyone tell me.  
Dad (should I still call him that?) was sitting outside the door, having given up at some point. He fell back a little when I opened the door and I gave him the letter. His hands shook when he took it, and he looked into my upset eyes with his own worried ones. In that moment I didn’t feel like a kid, and he didn’t feel like an adult. I saw him get up but didn’t react when he placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the kitchen.   
Mom was there with Shiro and when she saw me she jumped up. “Keith!” It wasn’t said in an angry way but I couldn’t help but flinch. I wanted, no needed to know more, however right now all I really wanted to do was run into her arms and forget this ever happened.  
I wish I hadn’t looked at that stupid letter, everything changed after that, mom and dad were awkward around me and stiff in conversations. Over the months leading up to school I focused more and more on studying up for the classes.   
Shiro had told me it wouldn’t be that hard. I couldn’t take any chances though. On one day of studying like this Shiro walked in and scoffed. It was only a month to September and I had only just starched the surface on basic charms. I happened to know for a fact that was something Shiro had flopped so I don’t know why he was laughing. Rolling over to tell him so I couldn’t help but join in the laughing, for a very different reason.  
Half of Shiro’s hair was white!   
The floof he had been so proud of maintaining was pure white. It didn’t look half bad, but it was still funny. “Like my new look?” his smile was sheepish as he sat down. “it’s very anime” I closed my book and giggled as he flipped it up. “you think Allura will like it?” He blushed at just saying her name and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “Oh yeah I heard she was really into dweebs now” He shoved me a little at that. “whatever, jerk” He pouted, and I giggled a little.  
“KIDS, ITS TIME TO GO” Mom’s voice made us both jump, and we rushed to pull on shoes and jackets. By the time we had all gone through the floo powder it was already 2. The streets were as busy as ever and I soaked up the sights and smells. There was stuff everything, the windows on each side were practically bursting with awesome stuff, but the one thing that caught my attention the most was a broom.  
It sat in the unassuming window, perfect as anything. The handle was sleek and a dark burgundy color, a bright contrast to the pale brown of the tail. I knew first years couldn’t have brooms, mom and dad would never use extra money for something I couldn’t even use most of the year.   
Tearing my eyes away from the broom I ran after Shiro.  
I couldn’t wait for school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as happy with this chapter, ill probs go back and change some things.  
> Next up hogwarts!
> 
>  
> 
> (also its hella hard to write parents when you don't know their names uggh))


	3. The train is nice (lance is in this chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the train to Hogwarts!

2.

The wind was brisk and cold for an early September morning. We all arrived at the train station bundled into coats and scarves, our hands shivering and gripping onto the carts that held our things. I had seen Shiro do this twice but it was still so amazing. I loved running through the wall and popping out on the other side. Shiro went first, then dad and mom, I went last.   
Quickly looking around I ran straight at the wall, I couldn’t help but flinch as I went through. The world on the other side was a completely different world. Everything was seemingly coated in a warm orange coloring and looked shiny. The platform was overcrowded with families and lone kids, hugging and saying their goodbyes. My eyes washed over the crowd looking for Shiro and our (his) parents. The white hair flapping in the wind like a stupid flag above everyone else’s head tipped me off and I ran over. 

“there you are Keith! We’ve been looking for you” mom exclaimed upon glancing over and seeing me. I puffed, a little red faced after running through all those people. “sorry got lost” Dad chuckled, pushing our carts toward the train he hugged us both before lugging them on. “alright sports, you best be going now” Nodding we hopped on and hugged mom before setting off to find a seat. I started to worry that Shiro wouldn’t want to sit with me, he already had friends so why would he choose me over them.  
“Keith, would you be cool if I sat up front with Allura?” He said, confirming my fears. “I’ll help you find some friends and a seat first, but I promised her” I sighed, trying to hide how upset I was. He had every right to ask that and I couldn’t be upset with him. “sure Shiro”   
His smile almost made me believe I would be fine, almost. Walking along the train we peered into different doors, some full and some empty. Soon we came across an empty one that I deemed ok. Shiro helped me put up the luggage then went to find his true love Allura.  
I settled in and sighed, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. No way was there not enough seat for everyone, so I might end up getting to be alone. The thought calmed me, and I took a breath.

Just then the door bust open, two boys that looked around my own age walked in and then paused. “Oh! Sorry dude” the slightly chubbier boy said. He seemed nice (and ready to leave) the other one however sat down. “Hunk its fine, you don’t mind do you?” he directed the question at me and I stuttered through an no. I went into panic mode, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I was always nervous around other people and I could tell they already thought I was weird. ‘Hunk’ sat down and looked over at me. “so what’s your name?” he sounded nice, but I couldn’t keep the panic down. I took too long to answer, which was made apparent by their shared glance. “I’m Keith Shirogane, who are you guys?” I finally managed to say.

The taller boy light up. “Are you Shiro’s brother? He’s so cool!” His eyes were huge and shiny. Hunk nudged him in the side. “dude, tell him who are you first!” his whispered-yelled. The boy sighed. “Right sorry, I’m Lance, the best person you’ll ever meet” He reached out his hand and I hesitated for a moment before shaking it. His hands were warm and I held on a little too long. “hi lance, yeah I am Shiro’s brother” Lance’s squeal almost drowned out Hunks next question, “why isn’t he sitting with you?” Lance calmed down and was also waiting for my answer. “Um..well… he wanted to sit with Allura, his friend” I stumbled over the words, not wanting to make him seem bad. “He had promised too” I added on after a second of silence.   
“So he’s not coming to sit here” Lance sounded disappointed and it made me want to run for Shiro and drag him back here. “sorry?” I barely stayed in my seat. “Dude! No need to apologize Keith, Lance didn’t mean anything by that” Hunk looked tired with his friend.   
…..  
Over the ride we got to know each other, they were nice. Lance was louder than Hunk was at first, but after a while he opened up and laughed a lot more. When we were a little less than halfway through the trip a small brown haired girl opened the door and huffed.  
“Lance! There you are!” The girl exclaimed between puffs of air. She looked like she had been running all over the train. “Pidge! Hey join the party” Lance knew her. She was fine then I guess. Hunk moved over and she sat down, placing her bag between her legs. “who’s this?” I froze for a second, was I supposed to answer? Had she been asking me or Lance? Hunk maybe?   
“He’s Keith, He’s also kind of shy for a little while” Hunk, thank merlin for Hunk.   
She reached her hand out and I managed to shake it. “Hey Keith” I sucked in a breath before answering. “Hey”

The rest of the ride passed with us chatting, Pidge was nice, if a little too honest. Lance and her seemed to live together or something because they were super close. Hunk was the mother hen of the group and I? Well I didn’t fit in yet, but hopefully they would be friends at Hogwarts.   
It was fun. I didn’t really hang out with anyone back at home, no one liked me. They all thought I was strange, to small, too thing, my hair was too messy for them. Everything about me was wrong.   
Now though, now I had a place, with them. Lance, and Hunk, and Pidge, we could be friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so,,, Hogwarts is coming up and reals quick, is Shiro more of a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw?


	4. Chapter 4

3.

The platform here was over crowded a well, it would have normally made me panic. Lance and the others distracted me though. After we had gotten off the train Shiro and his friends had joined us, apparently Pidge had an older brother named Matt that was friends with Shiro. He seemed nice enough, they were all in the same house (Gryffindor) and had big plans to prank the custodian Iverson.   
Us first years were quickly separated from the others and brought to the edge of the lake. A tall man put us in groups of two and Lance was left with me, he obviously didn’t want to leave the others and I felt bad that he was stuck with me.  
“C’mon dude we got a boat to catch!” His upbeat voice didn’t match the look he had only just shaken off but I let it go.   
The boat was small and ours knees were pushed together as we sat, holding our breaths as the castle came into clearer view. It was huge! The towers and sprawling grounds hadn’t been this apparent at the station, but now? Now we could see everything. Lance gasped and his warm breath made me shiver slightly. “this is amazing, my sister told me about it, but she didn’t do it justice” His amazed voice made me smile and look at his face.   
“you have a sister?” I could just remember him saying something about his twin brothers earlier but not a sister. He laughed, and the boat shook slightly, “Wow! I didn’t tell you?” Tell me what? I shook my head. “I have a huge family Keith, I have three sisters not just one” He looked happy and while I was slightly embarrassed his laugh made me laugh.   
“that must be nice” Before he could say anything the boat thumped against the castle dock and a large hand helped both of us up, it was Hunk.   
“What took you guys so long?”   
Pidge smirked at me and I blushed a little. “Were you too busy staring into each others eyes to steer?” Hunk laughed and started steering both me and Lance (who was blushing now too) towards the castle. “Let them be Pidge” We followed the rest of the students filing into the castle, we were all grouped into a room directly before the great hall. 

A tall, lanky, ginger man stepped through the door. He had a smile on his face and many of the nervous kids in the room quickly mirrored it back to him. Lance and Pidge brightened almost instantly but Hunk and I were left in the dark. “Its Coran!” Lance whispered, “He’s awesome!” I was glad Lance had told me so much, I mean now I know two new things, one this Coran is awesome, and two Lance sucks at whispering.   
A hush fell over everyone as he opened his mouth to speak. “Hello new students! I hope you are very excited to join your fellow classmates but first I just want to get this out of the way,” He stopped for a second to breath,   
“The school of Hogwarts is a great one and you represent that greatness, we trust you not to break the rules here” We all nodded and he ordered us to gather into a two by two line. I ended up next to Hunk this time and was thankful for the slight comfort he gave me.   
The great hall was giant and looking up my breath caught in my throat. The ceiling was all stars, candles floated under them and gave the actual ceiling away with their reflections. I could hear Pidge and Lance raving about it and Hunk was in awe of everything. I had learned on the train he was a muggleborn and had only met Lance on the station when he showed him the way to get to 9 and 3 quarters. This might be new to me, but to Hunk?   
Even the concept of magic was new to him.  
I had lent him my extra history of magic book that I had brought for fun and he was shocked by the lengths wizards had taken to hide from muggles.  
Coran got us all in then walked to the platform in the front and grabbed a long piece of parchment. “Alright, I’m sure you’re all hungry so lefts hurry this up, when I call your name come up and sit on this stool. The sorting, Shiro had told me it was just a hat or something but Lance had said his brother said you had to fight a troll! (I believed Shiro to say the least)

The hat decided to sing (read?) a little song about the different houses but Lance kept distracting me so I didn’t catch much.  
Then names were being called off, in seemingly no real order. “Shay Rockberg!” A tall girl with short dreadlocks walked past us and sat down, her hand must have brushed Hunk’s on the way because his face was flushed and it made me giggle.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”   
the hat itself yelled and I jumped a little, making Lance laugh behind me. The list continued on and on, Pidge was called and put into Ravenclaw, Hunk was Hufflepuff. 

Then they called Lance’s name, “Lance McClain” He smiled at me as he walked by and I smiled back. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, it had barely touched it when it yelled “GRYFFINDOR!”   
Cheers came from the red table. (particularly from a group of kids who all shared Lance’s looks) He sat next to them and looked ready to faint when Shiro waved at him. “Keith Shirogane” My name was called. The walk up was a slightly nerve racking one, what if I wasn’t even in a house, what if the hat yelled that I didn’t belong? I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding as I sat down.   
It seemed to ponder for a moment and I could hear it’s hmms in my own mind. “Well you are certainly interesting” It’s voice was smooth and made me feel at ease. “you have bravery of course, but also the smarts.” I closed my eyes and listened carefully to what the hat was saying. “Loyal, to a fault I suppose, but oh! I know the perfect one” I couldn’t tell what it meant, which house?  
“SLYTHERIN!”  
From the second the hat yelled it out I knew I was screwed.  
Shiro had told me that Slytherin was the bad house.  
Its where the evil kids came from. I had wanted to be in Gryffindor with Shiro!  
Looking around I saw that a hush had fallen, the people I thought might have become his friends were avoiding all eye contact and no one said a word.  
Slipping the hat off my head I crept off to the greenly adorned table and as I went I heard the whispers all around me. "can you believe you talked to that guy lance?" a hushed voice jabbed into my heart.  
Lance, I couldn't get him out of my head as I sat down.  
Straining my ears for his response I heard some hurtful words.  
"No pidge, he seemed lame anyway"

Why did it have to be like this? Why did I have to be like this? Shiro wasn’t even making eye contact and I doubted now that he would even be talking to me.   
I sank deep down into my own thoughts but was jostled out of them again by a pale hand being thrust in my direction. “hey, don’t worry we aren’t all evil” A deep soft voice calmed my nerves and I shook the hand as I looked up at him.   
He had long white blond hair and a sharp face. His smile was masking something else but I couldn’t tell what that was. “I’m Lotor, welcome to Slytherin” He scooted closer and all other noise was drowned out, someone was talking in the background but I couldn’t pay any mind to them. “Um, I’m Keith” He smiled sincerely this time and It made me almost forget where I was, who I was. “Well Keith I will do everything~ I can to make you feel comfortable”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((Sorry for Shay's last name)))  
> also hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> not edited so any mistakes are my own


	5. 4- the night is short

4-

The castle was even bigger on the inside, every where I looked there was a new corridor or stairway I hadn’t seen before. The dinner had ended (though not very quickly) and now the prefects were taking us to the Slytherin dorm rooms.  
I was nervous to say the least, but Lotor had been staying close to me. I may want to be with Shiro and my (former) friends, but Lotor was kind to me, he understood. The more we walked on the darker things got, the deeper we went. I felt short of breath and tried to calm down, but my breathing wouldn’t regulate.   
I gasped for breath as quietly as I could. It was too dark, too warm, too stuffy down here. I hated it. Every where I looked there were dark doors, closed tightly. The people around me were talking too loud. Their shoes were hitting the floor too quickly.  
Everything was too much, everyone was too much.  
I stopped and no one noticed, or so I thought.   
As my panic grew worse a hand jostled my shoulder. “Keith! Are you alright?” Lotor’s worried voice Broke through my hazy brain.   
His face was soft and nervous, it filled me with peace for a moment. Time seemed to pause as I let him pull me to my feet. “you don’t like tight spaces do you?” I managed to shake my head and grabbed for my bag. ((totes adding Keith having an inhaler)) He got the hint and pulled my inhaler out, he pushed it into my mouth, pumping it a few times. I breathed in and after a while my breathing leveled out.

“Th-thanks Lotor” I choked out, his smile warmed me even more and I smiled back at him. Suddenly a tall girl with dark blue-black hair grabbed Lotor’s arm. “C’mon lotty, we’re super behind!” She had a very serious face and glared over at me. “why are you talking to the new one?” I shrunk away, she sounded familiar but I couldn’t place why. Her face seemed like one I had seen before, I just couldn’t place my finger on why. “Axca, how could I not? He’s adorable” I huffed at the comment and wouldn’t look at him, my previous freakout forgotten. They both laughed at my reaction (though Axca’s was a bit meaner sounding)  
“I’m not, everyone says so”  
I mumbled, before he could say anything more voices called us to hurry up. We all rushed to the main group, the prefects passed notes around with the current passcode to get in before having us go in single file.   
The main room seemed bigger than life itself. Lavish couches and chairs were arranged around a white marble fireplace, along the opposite wall ran a huge window showing the inside of the lake. Blueish light filtered through and cast everything in an eerie light.  
Bookcases lined most of the other walls and they towered over us. Blankets and pillows were scattered everywhere and they all had a green and grey colour scheme.   
It was lovely,   
but even with everyone in the same room it still felt empty. I couldn’t even say why. Everyone spread out, there was only two other first years in here and they didn’t even look at me as we all walked up the stairs.  
The tall pale girl I kept glancing at left us at the split between boys and girls and we continued onward. I saw a glance of what might be Lotor and Axca but before I could say hi the boy next to me pulled me into the first year dorms.   
“Which bed do you want? He sounded nice enough, though strangely enough a bit like Shiro.  
I hadn’t even realized how much he was like Shiro until I looked up. He had the same sharp jawline and the same tall figure.   
His hair was a bit different and he had a gashed scar across his nose where Shiro’s face was clean. He smirked down at me and I then saw a new difference, his almost cruel smile. It was like he was about to play a game with me. “um, the left one?” I tried to pick wisely and I seemed to have picked the correct one as he smiled and threw himself on the other one. I noticed my bag sitting by a chair and started to unpack, my body was telling me to just do it tomorrow but I pushed on. It would be better to do it tonight.   
“Night keith~”

I was confused as to why he knew my name before I remembered that the ginger guy called out all our names, I had no clue what his name was. I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. Flopping onto my own bed I didn’t bother changing into pjs for tonight.  
As I drifted off to sleep my mind wandered to Shiro and the others, would they even talk to me? Would Shiro still like me? I fell into a restless sleep that night. Dreaming of angry Cuban boys and lost brothers.


	6. what happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lances POV in this one!)
> 
> Its been a week and now its friday.

5-

The great hall always looked softer in the warm daylight. I had woken up early and was thankfully one of the only ones there. Food was already laid out and I picked at a blueberry muffin while I reread the same sentence in my book over and over again. I couldn’t focus on it at all. The book was an interesting one don’t get me wrong, one of my favorites actually! (werewolves and their habits) However, one thing or one person was distracting me.  
Apparently, Hunk was also an early riser, at least for today.  
And judging by how he was avoiding eye contact, he hadn't become any more supportive of my house. The others must have hammered the ‘bad’ house idea. I wanted to say something, just reach out and pretend I wasn’t wearing a green tie. 

I knew it wouldn’t go well, for me at least. Maybe he would sneer and turn away or simply not respond. I picked apart more of my muffin and stuffed some crumbly pieces into my mouth. Skimming through the rest of the book I stopped caring what words I was reading and in what order.  
As I was “reading” a paragraph about the feeding habits of a feral werewolf, a hand slammed down next to me. I jumped and looked up at Lotor, who was much closer than I expected. I felt my face flush and tried to scoot back a little. Suffice to say I wasn't any more used to him and his antics.  
“Hey Keith” His silky voice was rougher from sleep and it only made my red go redder. “h-hey Lotor, how did you sleep?” Lotor sat down and I mentally facepalmed at how stupid of a question that was. “I slept wonderfully, my dreams were filled with a certain dark haired first year” He dreamt of me??  
“Oh, that’s nice” I winced as my voice cracked on nice and looked away. When I looked back at him, he had two plates in his hand and was loading both of them with yummy looking food. Was he going to eat two whole plates? My head was a stream of question marks when he placed the plate in front of me and put my book back into my bag.  
“A muffin will never get you through your day, eat up”  
As other students filed in I picked up my fork and took bites of everything,  
it was all so good! Lotor was so nice, maybe being in this house wouldn’t be so bad. Yeah, this would be nice.  
((LANCE'S POV))

I was so ready.  
My first day! I had written my mum last night to tell her was house I was in and I hoped she would respond soon (don’t tell anyone but I’m a total mama’s boy) My brother had told me about the dorm rooms but he hadn’t done it any justice, everything was warm and cozy, like a bigger version of our own house. I had loved it instantly, however, while everything was amazing one particular thing caught my eye. Well… one particular person. Her name?  
Allura, she was perfect. Her long white-blonde hair contrasted wonderfully against her dark clean skin. She was even friends with Shiro, I loved Shiro! (not in that way) They both teased me a little, but they still talked to me. I had hoped to go to the great hall with Hunk but he was an early riser I guess. Pidge had joined me though, which was nice. We chattered until we were before the huge doors.  
Everything was bathed in a soft golden light and I smiled. Shiro had said we didn’t have to it at our table for breakfast and could sit anywhere.  
Hunk was only just finishing his food so we sat on either side of him. “Hey hunky!” I giggled at Pidge’s sickly sweet voice and looked around the giant room. My gaze finally landed the Slytherin table, Keith was sitting alone. He looked sad and alone and my heart twanged for an unknown reason. I wanted to go over there and just pretend he wasn’t in the evilest house, but I knew I couldn’t, I had heard what my mum and dad had said about “those kids” in the bad house and what happened to them. They had all turned to the dark side and almost all had become death eaters.  
I couldn’t peel my eyes away from him though and finally looked back at him, only to see a tall long haired guy was leaning over him.  
His face was red enough to see from here and it made me feel kind of mad. They were talking about something that I couldn’t catch and I didn’t realize I was leaning towards them until I almost fell off the bench and Hunk caught me. “Dude I’ve been asking you the same question for three minutes.” Pidge’s upset voice pierced through my daze.  
“sorry sorry, geez!” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “kay, so pandas or tigers?”  
I looked at her puzzled. “W-why?” Pidge shrugged, “I have a bet with my brother, pandas are slow and dumb but hella fluffy, Tigers are deadly but decidedly not as fluffy” Pidge smiled and waited for my answer. “um disagree Tigers may be deadly but they’re wonderfully fluffy if you put the effort in!” I for one loved tigers. Both Pidge and Hunk look unimpressed with my answer. “Dude really? Pandas are ultimately the nicer one!” Hunk was much more present in the conversion than I expected.  
“whatever you just can’t take a challenge” I looked over at Keith again and noticed the dude was basically feeding him now, who did he think he was?!  
House smouse I’m going ask Keith who his new boyfriend is.  
((end of lance's POV sorry))  
......  
I had finally finished my (slightly embarrassing) meal and Lotor was now glaring at something across the table. I followed his gaze and saw my new-ish roommate. “do you not like him?” Lotor scowled, “Kuron is a tricky one, I have met him before and he’s… how do I put this? Unsavory” his voice was bitter and I looked again at ‘Kuron’ and he caught my eye. The smirk that played across his lips seemed to make Lotor go off as he shot up from his seat.  
I grabbed Lotor’s cloak and pulled him back down, “He hasn’t done anything yet” (that might have been a slight lie)  
I hissed, not taking note of the tan boy gazing over at me. “Tell me if he does” Lotor left the hall at those words and I stayed still for a moment longer, staring at Kuron. Why didn’t Lotor like him?  
I stood up and turned only to smack into someone.  
Rubbing my head I looked up to see Shiro. He didn’t help me up only handed me a letter that from addressed to me from our parents. “owl sent this” he mumbled and walked swiftly away before I could reply. The letter was written on clean-lined paper, no fingerprint or stray marks in sight. It was written in the formal way I had grown used too from my father.  
Dear Keith,  
We have heard of your house placement from Shiro and first we are disappointed you did not tell us yourself, and second, we will be asking the school about this promptly. It simply must be a mistake, rest assured you will be in a different house by the end of the year.  
I sighed, the handwriting changed after this and I could tell my mom wrote the rest.  
We are still supportive of you and hope you do well,  
Love your parents.  
It was short but better than I expected. At least they were still acting like my parents. I took only small comfort in that as I watched Shiro walking away. I desperately wanted to run after him and bury myself in his arms, but I wasn’t entirely sure he would let me at this point.  
......  
Even with the strange wake-up, I had had, I was excited about class. First up was charms with the Hufflepuffs which was ok, Hunk had sat closer than I had expected and halfway through the lesson the book he had borrowed on the train was slipped into my bag.  
I couldn’t focus on the rest of the lesson and was glad the homework was so simple,  
we had to pick a basic charm and be able to use it fully by next week. I had been practicing basic ones since I got my wand so this would be a piece of cake.  
As I left I noticed that Kuron hadn’t shown up for class, the girl we had walked with before along with some others I hadn’t even noticed last night. Did he just skip his first class of the day?  
The next few classes went by in a blur, I had already studied most of this stuff. They were still fun though. At lunch, I decided to pass (I was still full from breakfast) and take a walk around the lake. It was sunny (surprisingly to me given normal English weather) and very warm. I sat next to a small tree that had white flowers budding all over it. Pulling out a book I admired how nice everything was,  
I loved Hogwarts.  
I sat there for a while, watching the small waves lap at the lakes shore. It was calm out here, compared to the hectic goings on inside the castle. I could get away from houses and weird boys.  
At that exact thought Lance’s voice broke my thoughts. “Hey, Keith!” He was jogging (red faced and panting) over to me and I was slightly on edge. “Hey?” I stood unsure of where I was with him, was I still someone he thought of as a friend?  
“Why were you hanging out with that dude earlier?” His tone was harsher than I expected. Was he talking about Lotor, he didn’t seem to know him so what problem could there be. “Cause he’s nice?” I tried to read his face but it was never something I was good at. “I just, he means trouble I can tell.” Lance glared in the direction of the castle as he said that, as if he could see where Lotor was at that very moment.  
Why did he care so much? Lotor didn’t call me lame or not sit with me or barely even look at me! I shoved past Lance. “He’s not bad lance! He actually talks to me” Lance looked guilty but I didn’t pause as I walked to the castle. “I would talk to you if you weren’t evil” I only barely picked up on that as he had muttered it, but the words went right to my heart. I couldn’t stop the burning tears that ran down my face.  
This last week none of them had talked to me, Shiro had glanced at me a few times but that was the best I could get. Lance didn’t get to decide who I was talking to anymore, he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I may or may not suck a writing Lance, thats for you to decide.  
> The next few chapters will have a lot of lotorxkeith and kuronxkeith and Lotor being jelly.
> 
> (also maybe some Lance and Hunk POV))))


	7. !!!! part one (chapter 6)

6-

It was night and while I would normally admire the peaceful moon and drifting clouds, however, I was spending my time thinking about the incident with Lance. I felt guilty that I had snapped at him, Lotor had told me he deserved it but I couldn’t shake the awful feeling in my gut. I had just felt so hurt.   
Did he really think I was evil? Was I evil now that I was in Slytherin? I hadn’t taken it into much consideration this past week and the sudden hand on my shoulder told me I wouldn’t be pondering it now either. “The bathrooms free”  
Kuron’s voice was smooth and almost sounded wet. I turned around and felt my face flush without my permission, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.   
I whipped my head back around. “k-key thanks” my voice cracked and I caught his smirk out of the corner of my eye as I rushed into the bathroom, quickly locking the door. I had faced one too many awkward situations like this since we started rooming together.   
Now last time I had run into the bathroom I hadn’t had any clothes,  
but now I was prepared this time and pulled some robes out of the cabinet. The water was still warm in the shower and I stood there for a while, just enjoying it.   
……..  
After my shower I walked downstairs into the common room, (thankfully Kuron had already left) I tried and failed to hold in a giggle at what I saw. Lotor’s hair was a knotted mess and his eyes looked half closed. He was sprawled out a couch and I gingerly sat next to him. “Morning sleepy”   
His response was mumbled and I didn’t end up catching it.   
He lifted himself up and flopped onto me instead. I felt my face flush right back up again and tried to lightly push him off. “dude, it’s eight you have to get up!” I chuckled at his forlorn face as I succeeded in pushing him up. “Keith, I’m afraid I can’t go to class today” He flopped right back down, settling his full weight on me this time.   
“What could possibly be wrong?” I grabbed a brush that I had spotted out of the corner of my eye and pulled it through his hair.   
“My life is over Keith, I’m ruined”  
As he lamented he still scooted upward so I could comb all his hair, so I knew he wasn’t all that hurt.  
“I truly doubt its that bad” His hair was longer then I thought and I was almost done detangling all the knots. His hair was silky and soft under my fingers as I carded them through it. “It is Keith, Axca has left me for another!” That confused me, were they dating??  
“She had found a new love, I thought we had something!” If they had been dating why did he act all weird around me? “I just wish she had told me,” I was getting worried at this point.  
“MY BEST FRIEND IS A LESBIAN AND SHE DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME”   
Oh.  
Well, that’s not so bad. Lotor had just been playing up the dramatics. I had figured that out day or two ago. Anyone could see the way she looked at some of the other girls. “That’s all?” He popped up and looked me in the eyes, “THAT’S ALL?! SHE DIDN’T TELL ME!!” He huffed and pulled himself off of me, I missed his warmth for a second.   
“She was most likely just nervous” I didn’t follow after him as he walked upstairs, he could handle himself.   
Instead, I headed out into the castle, hoping to scrounge something for breakfast before it was too late. The dungeons were dark as always and the footsteps upstairs echoed throughout the hallways. I crept into the muddle of students as I came upstairs myself and hoped no one I knew was up and about at this point. 

My luck had run out today, however, as almost immediately I saw Lance talking to a taller boy who looked like a male Pidge. He looked unaffected by what had happened yesterday. I didn’t want to see him or let him see me, so I ducked into an alcove and found (thankfully) that it was a secret corridor, I followed the path in the muddy darkness until I saw a bright light up ahead and paused. I had no clue where I was in the castle and was getting worried.   
I couldn’t be late to class! Lotor had told me that the teachers were harder on Slytherins when they got in trouble. I had already experienced a little bit of that firsthand and wasn’t looking forward to anything worse.   
Pushing forward I came out into an unfamiliar hallway and was looking around when a dark hand clamped onto my shoulder. I froze, was it a teacher? “What are you doing out here?” His voice was deep but kind and I slowly turned around and saw the headmaster. Mr. Alfor wasn’t someone I had come into contact with often, mostly because I hadn’t been paying attention that first night and didn’t eat a whole lot at dinner most nights.

“u-uh I got lost” He smiled kindly and starting walking and guiding me along. “No worries young one, lets have a chat” His hand was gentle on my shoulder but I knew I didn’t truly have a choice. We stopped in front of an unassuming statue and for obvious reasons I was confused.   
“quiznac” I looked at him in surprise as the statue moved to reveal a moving staircase. It was almost sickening going up it but we were soon at a door which opened with a drawn-out creak. It was warm and cozy inside, despite its size. He had me sit in one of the cushy chairs facing his desk and I waited in silence as he sat.   
“So I must admit I’m at a loss for your name” The atmosphere of the room had helped to calm me down and I didn’t stutter as I answered this time. “Keith Shirogane sir” He smiled calmly and sighed, “No need for the sir Keith, just call me Alfor.” I nodded and he continued, “So Keith which house are you in? I happen to be quite fond of your brother but he hadn’t mentioned your placing and I must have missed it” How did he not know? I was wearing my green tie afteral- Oh I wasn’t wearing my tie. I must not have remembered to stick one in the bathroom before my shower. Was he treating me this was because he didn’t know I was Slytherin? Would he make me leave if I told him??  
I pondered lying but knew that would only get me into an worse mess than what was already happening. “Err Slytherin, my brothers not really proud of me” My voice shook a little and I could see his face shift slightly. “ah I see, did you wish to be somewhere else then?” I felt trapped, he couldn’t change my house, could he?   
“No no I’m fine where I am” His face was unreadable, however, I could tell it was more closed off than before. “Alright then, you best be getting back to your classes then.” He pointed me towards the door and I scurried over. “Bye sir” He smiled and waved me off.  
As soon as I was out of the there I ran to class, (and got a little lost). It was history of magic first and even though I got there five minutes late the gist of it was just about vampires and their clans. I knew it all and stayed as quiet as I could.   
The next few classes were a blur of activity until it all crashed to a stop in potions class. I had forgotten we had it today and now I was stuck with both Lance and some girl right next to me, both laughing as they made some random potion. I was teamed with Kuron and he was weirdly close. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and found it hard to focus on anything.   
As soon as I got out of that awful class I ran straight into Lotor, who was glaring at Kuron and Lance, He grabbed my arm. “Keith I’ve been waiting!” His touch offered me slight comfort but I could feel Lance’s and Kuron’ glare. Kuron just rolled his eyes and sent me one last look.  
Lance on the other hand didn’t get the memo and glared at Lotor even more.  
“Sup pureblood, why are you touching him?” Lotor stiffened and stood up taller, a cold look on his face. “Strange ‘insult’ seeing as your family are the 2nd oldest pureblood family.” Lance’s face was red faced storm. “We aren’t like you! Now let him go” Lotor’s grip grew uncomfortable and I squirmed a little. “I don’t have to do anything”   
His voice was colder than I had ever heard it. I hated all of this. The tension in the air was so thick I couldn’t breath. “STOP IT! Lance I’m ok with him touching me!!” Lance’s face morphed into something so much worse and I flinched before he even said anything. “Merlin I hate you, you can’t take shit” What the hell did he just say? “What shit can’t I take?” I said before thinking. Oh merlin, that was stupid. “YOU …. I bet you couldn’t break even one rule.” Lance grew a little quiet (as if he realized this was going downhill) I hated breaking the rules, he knew that. I only ever broke them if they didn’t make sense. “What rules would he even break?” Lotor hadn’t picked up on the fact that this was stupid apparently and was glaring full force at Lance.   
“He uh He wouldn’t dare go into the forbidden forest!” Lance smirked then looked away. “I’ll-ll go there, I’m not scared” With that horrible decision made I ran away from both of them and into the library. Why did I say any of that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave ya hanging, some stuff is going on and this was the best I could do currently.  
> GAA next chapters gonna be juicy promise.


	8. 6.2- the woods at night are cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the heckety heck will happen now?!

6.2-

The woods loomed over me, in the light the trees had just been trees, but now they looked like haunting figures. I shivered before stepping forward again. Lotor hadn’t wanted me to do this, apologizing for even getting me into this, but I had my pride.   
That pride didn’t seem so appealing anymore as I stood, the cold whipping at my arms and legs. Lance and Lotor were currently in the castle when I had left they were still arguing over who should get in trouble for this and I want to listen anymore. 

So here I was, in the middle of the night, about to walk into woods. This was the worst idea I had ever agreed to (and given my brother that’s saying a lot) I hated the dark.   
I had always hated the dark when I was younger most of my night would be spent huddling into Shiro’s bed and trying not to cry, to be a big boy like him. He didn’t ever laugh at me for that fear, but I had a feeling Lance and Lotor weren’t quite above it.   
The first step into the woods and it felt like a different world, a twilight zone of sorts.   
I for one hated everything about it. The sound of crickets flared up louder than I thought was possible and the farther I went the more overwhelmed I became. It was darker than I had thought, the path became more and more convoluted with vines and weeds (and spider webs?) I tried to stay on it but soon I was forced to veer off and into the woods.   
Had I mentioned yet that I hated this? Because I really hated this.   
The trees were growing closer and closer and I was getting more and more scared. Noises were hauntingly drawn out.   
Every five seconds I swore I could hear footsteps behind me or quiet cackling up in the trees, it made the hair of the back of my neck stand on end. Suddenly the noise all cut out, My footsteps the only thing breaking the silence anymore.   
Pausing I looked around, the silence was suffocating me as I stood there.   
~LANCE'S POV~

“This is all your fault!” Lotor’s face was redder than the sweater my mum made me last year. “What the hell do you mean?” I knew what he meant but I didn’t want to admit that it was, in fact, all my fault.   
I hadn’t meant to lash out at Keith like that, its just everything was awful around him! My heart would speed up and my thoughts would slow down, its like he put a hex on me. I had thought he could be my friend, with his soft smile and stupid stupid mullet. The boat ride had seemed magical and the stories he had told made me want to listen to his voice forever. Then he had been put into Slytherin…  
I had heard the stories, I knew what people in that house did, hell I was standing next to a prime example right this second. “LANCE!” Speak of the devil, Lotor was pulling me towards the door at a frenzied pace. “What the hell man!”   
He looked back his face was ghostly pale and covered in sweat, “Its Keith! He screamed” At those words, we both ran to the edge of the woods. A bone-chilling scream echoed out from them and we paused,  
Lotor lit the tip of his wand with a quick Lumos and I did the same before we charged into the darkness.   
We could barely see as trees and branches whipped past us, the path was covered in hoofprints and as soon as we had entered the forest a symphony of sounds had started up. Lotor must have had better hearing than me as he was able to pinpoint Keith’s location. 

Up ahead was a clearing and someone was slumped over in the middle of it as soon as we entered all the noise cut off. The silence was deafening, the closer we got him the thicker the air felt. Soon it was like walking through warm caramel. The crumbled body was shivering and covered in nicks and bruises.   
Lotor was looking around uneasily as I pulled Keith into my lap. He was lighter than anyone should be and lifting him up was easy. Lotors gaze snapped to him and he rushed over.   
“How did he get like this??” I didn’t have an answer, Merlin I wish I did. What could have done this?   
~KEITHY BOY AGAIN~

The darkness was suffocating me, my chest felt tight enough to explode.  
My vision was blurry and unfocused like an old camera. Everything was decidedly not so good. However, the dark figure in front of me definitely took the cake.   
They were hunched over and when I strained my ears I could almost hear them whispering.  
Their hands were creeping closer and closer to me and strange silver liquid dripped off of them. I was pressed into a small indent and couldn’t move out of fear. The closer they got the woozier I felt. Their hands were just brushing my face when it all went black.  
~BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH LEGGY LANCE (and his feelings)~

It was around twelve in the morning when we entered the medical ward, Madam Pomfrey right behind us. “and you’re entirely sure you don’t know what happened?” We both shook our heads for the twentieth time. “No ma’am” Lotor’s voice was harsh and broken up. I couldn’t overlook the softness his eyes as he looked at Keith, “I hope you boys realize how much trouble you’re in” We both hung our heads. “Yes ma’am”   
I hadn’t even considered what would happen in my panic. I hope they didn’t write my mum. I would be dead if she knew. What was I even thinking?! This had all been so stupid (and of course my fault) facing Keith after this seemed impossible.   
I had caused him to get hurt, it would be better if I didn’t talk to him, and given the look on the Lotor’s face, he would agree.  
Keith would be better without me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two!!!  
> really sorry this took so long! gah, I know I always hate it when fanfics take too long but hey, at least it's not two years later.
> 
> (also I don't exactly know if I'm following the Voldemort storyline or not, who knows?)


	9. A fresh view =chapter =seven=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (takes place three days after the events of the last chapter)  
> It's Alluras turn!

=7=

=three days later=

The birds chirping outside woke me up, it was a delightful way to greet the morning I had to admit. Father had told me to stop leaving the window open at night but what he didn’t know can’t hurt him. Stretching my long arms up I practically spun out of bed and towards the bathroom.  
I had laid out all of the things I would need last night (As the daughter of the headmaster it wouldn’t do to be a mess) Starting with my hair I brushed through it carefully, taking care to not aggravate the delicate balance of straight and curly it was currently in.  
The skirt of my uniform was weirdly much shorter and as I was fussing with it hushed giggles and snorts came from overhead.  
Those punks! Whirling around I shot a spell at the small vent and watched two brown-haired twats tumble out. “what did you do! This was my favorite skirt” They stumbled to their feet and Matt pushed his glasses up from their askew position. 

“Shiro didn’t notice what we did to him sooo” Sighing I wrapped a towel around my waist (the skirt had continued to shrink to an indecent length).  
“Get out” I pulled out my best scowl and watched them scamper away still giggling. How did those two even get in? Pidge certainly wasn’t Gryffindor and Matt shouldn’t have been able to get in here.  
Pushing the matter aside I checked for any other surprises before darting into my room and grabbing a new skirt. Now I was regretting leaving my window open as I could hear 5th and 4th years running around and hopping on and off their brooms outside.  
I nearly forgot my shoes as I ran out the door but managed to grab them in the nick of time. The common room was surprisingly empty and I was shocked to Shiro still sitting there, I hadn’t expected him to wait up for me.  
His hair was sticking to one side of his head and a line a dried drool was traced down his jaw, even still he somehow looked good. Gosh, darn it all! Averting my eyes I could feel my face heating up, perhaps the little crush I had pushed aside was still very much present and a growing issue. “good morning Shiro! Why haven’t you gone down to eat yet?” He chuckled and stood trying to push his hair into something almost normal.  
“I heard the holt’s giggling and since I wasn’t their target I wanted to make sure you made it out alive.” A smile crept onto my face and I couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh I’m fine, they simply shrunk some clothes, they must do a number on you!”  
We both laughed and walked out of the common room.  
The castle was filled with warm light today and the air smelled sweet.  
======  
Lunch was an uneventful occasion for us (we had both missed breakfast). We scarfed down simple sandwiches and gulped pumpkin juice. Students milled in and out, their conversations floating along with them. I only paid any real attention to Shiro, he had gotten a bit of jam on his chin and my hand reached up to wipe it away before I could restrain myself. My entire face went as hot as fire and I could see red spread across his face as well. “err you uh had something on your face” I mumbled as I wiped my hand off on his napkin. “oh-oh thanks” He smiled.  
We both averted our eyes away and finished lunch in blushy silence. Afterward, we wandered around the grounds (it was a free day after all) and chatted here and there. The sun was in full force now (surprising given this stories settings)  
After a while, I saw a brown blur coming towards us and knew immediately who it was. “LANCE!” giggles erupted as he crashed into Shiro and me, both Pidge and Hunk appeared from the background and joined the laughter. 

“Sorry, we interrupted your little date guys!” Pidge didn’t sound sorry in the least (even though it wasn’t a date). “Shut up!” I whined and pushed the now clingy pidge off of me. Hunk laughed and threw his arms around me and Shiro, “We just wanted to join in the fun guys!” He at least looked a little bit sorry.  
I and Shiro exchanged looks and laughed. “Alright kids” Shiro hoisted Lance onto his shoulder and grabbed Hunk. I smiled and couldn’t hold in a laugh at Lance's bewildered expression. He was a little skinny, even for 11 years old. I grabbed Pidge and we set back towards the castle, all in great moods.  
Back at the castle, I caught lance’s expression change out of the corner of my eye, he stiffened and shielded his face slightly behind Shiro. Looking at the only other students I could see was a small pale boy walking with a taller boy who had very long hair.  
They were both adorned in Slytherin robes and I could tell both Shiro and Lance were on edge at the sight of them. I placed myself in front of them both and rose up to the fullest height I could muster. The taller boy saw me and scowled, “Allura fancy seeing you here”  
That voice, I knew him. It was Lotor.

I hadn’t seen him since were children and our fathers were friends (they were definitely not as close now). I had for one despised him, he was spoiled and demanded we always play “kingdom” which I told him more than once was a stupid game. He had also stolen my play crown (my favorite toy at the time) I was sure of it.  
He was pompous when I last saw him and even if eight years had passed since then I’m sure that he would remain the same. “Lotor, I can’t believe they let you in” He sneered and the boy next to him looked up almost fearfully at me.  
I hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but it was too late now, the fire was burning in Lotor’s eyes. “I guess we can’t have a pleasant conversation” He crossed his arms and stepped in front of the smaller boy.  
“I guess not” Lance stepped up next to me and his eyes remained glued to the boy. The closer I looked him over the less interesting he appeared, though Lance and Shiro clearly didn’t feel that way. “So what’s a group like yours doing wandering around the castle?” He raised his eyebrow and smirked, “A group like mine? Allura I could ask you the same” The boy next to Lotor was fidgeting and looking almost longingly at Lance. I paid him no mind anymore. “We aren’t Slytherins,” I said pointedly, Lotor’s family was known for trouble.  
“Seems you haven’t grow-“ Lotor was cut off my large hands falling on both of our shoulders. We flinched and looked up. “what are you two fighting about?” Hagrid was looking down at us kindly. “nothing sir” we said at the same time. Lotor huffed and turned away, wheeling the boy with him. I had to find out who that boy was, and what he had done to Lance, I had never even seen that expression on his face!  
Scoffing I turned away and we headed for our common room, leaving Hagrid to his job (after all he had a gray steaming bag slung over his shoulder and I didn’t want to know). We could deal with them later.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Another chapter!  
> I'm not sure how good Allura turned out, she isn't really going to be mean just very errr like ,,, used to her point of view?  
> I love her in the show but she is a little eh at times. idk
> 
> (any feedback or comments would be awesome! <3 )


	10. chapter 8-Keith makes a bad choice and breaks more rules (written in one night so very short sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith baby I love you but stop.  
> Take a nap honestly.

=Keith=

Waking up was the worst decision I had ever made (aside from the choice to go into the forbidden forest). Everything hurt, and I mean everything. Groaning softly I pushed my aching body up and looked around, no one was in the white, clean med bay and I let out a breath of relief at that. Lotor and Lance happened to be included in no one and I never wanted to see them again honestly. I couldn’t remember what happened for Merlin's sake but knowing my history it was embarrassing.   
The only thing that came to my mind of that night was the slight memories of a cloaked figure and worried voices. A wave of pain washed over me as the doors opened to reveal a short women carrying a potion. “got yourself into quite the pickle huh deary?” 

My head hung and I shrugged, “has anyone come in ma’am?” She smiled sadly and nodded. “two boys brought you in, but they left right after” She pulled the blankets up and grabbed a bottle with swishy green liquid in it.   
I threw up mentally but managed to gulp it all down.   
Gagging I watched her walk away through watery eyes and flopped back into the stiff bed. What had happened?   
All my memories were filled with blurry figures and darks trees looming over me. Distant shouts of my name and then nothing, just black. I couldn’t even place the reason why I had gone in the forest in the first place, I was so stupid.   
The noises of other students and cloth rustling faded away in the background as my eyes closed and I drifted off, still thinking of what had happened.   
=that night=

The next time I woke up it was to quiet darkness, pushing myself up was a more difficult task than I expected, and I somehow ended up slipping to the floor in a heap of sheets and muffled groans. Thankfully no one was there to witness the fall or the pained tears that pooled in my eyes.   
As I stood I could feel bandages wrapped around my torso and some on my arms and legs. They must have been wrapped as I slept because I hadn’t noticed them last time.   
“Merlin!” I swore as I stood up straight and sudden pain targeted my side, it was blazing fire and I couldn’t handle it falling back onto the bed again. Leaning up against the headboard I stared out the window and tried to puzzle together what had happened, more memories had slipped away in the night and now all that stuck in my mind was the dark figure reaching out to me.  
Who had it been? Sighing I slid my feet back to the side of the bed and tried standing up (it worked out for me this time). Carefully I crept to the door and looked out, trying to dredge up the stories Shiro had told me about Filch, the “mean” caretaker of Hogwarts and his love for punishing students out of bed.   
Pushing past the heavy oak door I decided knowing who the figure was is more important than some stupid punishment, the dark hallway and slivers of moonlight dancing across it sent shivers down my spine all the same.   
A mantra of this is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid, played in my head as I headed to the library in silent fear. Once or twice I swore one of the ghosts (which I hadn’t really talked to) poked their head or arms through the walls and floated past windows. I would duck behind wall hangings and hold my breath whenever I heard even the slightest whisper or hint of footsteps.   
After what felt like forever I finally reached the library and breathed a cautious sigh of relief when the door was open but the lights off. No one was here, as I looked around a smile crossed my chapped lips at the memories of all the studying I did before coming here. I still loved learning as much as I could about magic and the itch to just take a few random books back the infirmary and read was strong.   
Shaking my head and stepping farther in I quickly went to the slightly darker section   
(not the restricted section just yet) and shifted over my options. Most seemed unhelpful and I was growing less and less hopeful as it went on. Until one book caught my eye, it was shoved behind two rather large books about dangerous creatures and most of the pages were bent and the cover was stained with some sort of dark red sticky liquid. Honerva was scrawled onto the front in messy cursive with various other notes I couldn’t make out in the barely there light.   
Flipping through the pages I saw different entries and even maps of the school.  
It was strange and the most interesting thing I had seen so far so I took it with me as I kept looking.   
I spent hours in the library and by the time I went to check no one was going to catch me it was bright outside again.   
Even with the bright light filtering through the windows I was still nervous about Filch and soon enough he turned a corner and caught me slipping behind a rather tall potted plant on my way back. Luckily he didn’t check me for any stolen items and the two books I had managed to find stayed hidden in my bag, which was really just a random bag I had found laying in the corner with only a broken quill in it.  
He dragged me roughly down the corridor towards some unknown location. As we both walked I blocked out his lecture and grumbling with the fearful thoughts growing like thorny vines in my head.   
Sooner then I would have liked I was slammed to a halt in front of an all too familiar stone gargoyle, he whispered something that slipped through my ears and then pushed me onto the staircase before walking away. The cat I hadn’t even noticed up until now stayed as if to report later about my punishment.   
Gulping I awaited my fate, Headmaster Alfor seemed kind enough but when you live in the Slytherin dorm you hear some disturbing things at times. He could be cruel when he wanted to, as could anyone. 

“Keith! What are you doing here?” Frozen in place I took in his confused expression before clearing my throat. “Err, Filch caught me up and in the hallway?” It came out a question and I cursed silently. “Oh, well in that case take a seat.” His expression turned colder than I had been prepared for and I felt like crying right then and there.   
Instead of that I sat down and bit down on the inside of my lip to keep it from quivering. “Why were you out this early Keith? Last I knew you were severely injured”   
“Uh yeah I guess I am, I just needed to figure out what happened sir” His face screwed up in what I thought to be anger before an easy grin spread across his features, “what did I tell you about calling me sir?”   
“So you aren’t mad at me?” My confusion rang clear in my voice. “Well I do wish you would start to abide by school rules, however I have always known Slytherins to have a certain distrust of those” His smile grew warm and I relaxed in my chair.  
The cat meowed unhappily in the corner and he chuckled before getting up and beckoning me to come with him.   
“keith I would suggest you stay away from anyone who could cause trouble for you, from what I’ve heard two boys brought you in weeping that it was their fault” His eyebrows raised and I looked down in unwarranted embarrassment.   
“that would be a good idea” I admitted as he led me to the doorway,   
“That’s why I suggested it” He chuckled and sent me on my way with a note to give to the nurse so she would know I hadn’t just died or something.  
My mind was jumbled and I forgot all about the books for the rest of the day. In fact I didn’t do anything at all, just sat and drank any potion or juice someone handed to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh! new chapter!  
> so yeah I wrote this all tonight and I'm totally avoiding starting any of my other projects.   
> Any comments or thoughts you have are sure helpful and awesome!  
> Also, Keith was passed out for a day before the start of this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> (you guys are so nice honestly <3)


End file.
